Taken to the Sea
by BlacktwinWhitetwin
Summary: Lovino is a typical spoiled rich kid, Antonio is a pirate captain. What will happen when accidents lead to kidnappings? Together they find adventure, danger, and romance. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

I had never really been very good at social interactions; that was my twin brother's job. I politely agreed when spoken too, but other than that, I sat quietly at social events.

My name is Lovino Vargas, Grandson of the third richest man in the world, and I hate people.

Lovino's POV

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! Watch the fuck where you're going bastard!" I yelled at the server, glaring angrily at the red spots dripping down my clean white shirt.

"I'm sorry sir." The waiter mumbled, green eyes downcast, brown hair flopping over them.

"I'll see you fired for this." I hissed as I stalked away. Nonno was having a backyard party, and guests spattered our back patio. The ground was covered by flagstones, and had a fountain in the middle. A catering tent was set up to the right, servers strewn about offering wine and appetizers. Water flowed down from the nearest wall of our mansion and flooded our man-made river, lily pads and ducks entertained the guests nearby.

I stormed across the stones and across the bridge, scaring ducks from underneath. Angrily, I rushed up through the garden and our house steps, bursting through the huge wooden doors. Being in the mid-summer, all the guests were outdoors, and as I slammed the grand double doors behind me I let out a frustrated grunt. No servants or maids were to be seen around the spacious ground floor, marble pillars stationed in key points along the grey streaked granite floor. My dress shoes clicked as I walked along and up the mahogany stairs that centered the room, and into the long hallway down to my room. Plush red carpet lay in the middle of the wooden corridor, absorbing my tension as my feet sank in ever so slightly. I reached my room and entered, slamming the door behind me. I walked across my huge room, stomping and scaring the fish in the tank to my right; I jerked my tie loose and dumped it on my floor followed by my shirt. The maids would look after it. I changed into my boots and jeans, not bothering to put on a fresh shirt. I flopped down onto my bed to calm down a bit before going for a little walk. My dark blue duvet sucked me in however, and I unwillingly fell asleep.

Antonio's POV

That damn little brat. Why did I have to choose this cover? I mean, I could have done tons of other things, gardener, house keeper, but no. Even though I was leaving tonight, and was planning on quitting anyways. I had never been fired before, and I had already decided on how to teach that rich punk a lesson.

I poked the pin into the window locked and twisted it, the window clicked and I cringed at the sudden sound in the darkness. The moon shone on me as I snuck into Lovino's room, surprised to find him shirtless. What? Who sleeps with their boots on, I thought to myself, before shaking my head and fastening a gag in place. I quickly tied ropes around his arms and wrists, cringing as they left red marks on his bare chest. Unfortunately I only had fiber ropes, but on the bright side he only had to bear it for a short while. The smaller man grunted and woke up, he screamed and cursed, the gag cutting him short. I shook my head,

"Quiet mi amigo, we'll be at the harbor in a short time. If you don't squirm it won't hurt so much." I shot him an apologetic look, which he returned with a menacing glare. Throwing him up over my shoulder, I returned out the window and into the night. Running along the rooftops, I hoped Liz and Gil would have the ship ready. Knowing them, I assumed they would be perfectly ready, and be sitting around getting drunk. I chuckled and shifted the boy on my shoulder. Lovino made no attempt to stop screaming, but apparently had heeded my advice about not moving as much. I thought back to when I saw him the first time, his weird hair curl sticking out of the right side of his head, obvious amongst the rest of his dark reddish brown hair. His angry amber eyes, the stubborn pout his jaw always seemed to be set in. I pursed my lips as I hopped across a gap between roofs; he was thin, pretty light. I doubted this boy had any muscle at all, that's what you get from living the life of the rich and relaxed I guess. I snapped out of my thoughts as the harbor came into view.

"Madalena." I whispered the name of my ship into the darkness,

"Mi amor, te extrañé." I muttered lovingly in Spanish. Stopping only momentarily to admire the view ahead of me; my ship grand against the calm waters, big enough to make the other ships look like paddle boats. Standing proud against the dark sky, the moon shining an eerie light along the deck. I sighed and kept running, reaching the edge of the roofs. I jumped off the edge and into a wheelbarrow full of hay, onto the stone ground. I slid Lovino back farther on my shoulder, and boarded my ship.

"¡Hola amigos!" I shouted to my crew, putting Lovino down on the deck.

"I brought a new friend!" I said happily as my crew came out of the shadows.

"Let's get this ship moving!" They cheered and set to work. Searching around for a moment, I lead Lovino along to a woman,

"Liz, find Gil and meet in my cabin as soon as we're out of harbor." I smiled and she nodded,

"Yes sir," She caught my sleeve as I started to turn away.

"Welcome back Toni." She smiled and turned back to her work. I nodded and pulled Lovino along behind me to my cabin. When we got there, I untied his ropes and set them to the side. He yarded the gag off and slapped me across the face with it.

"THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING BASTARD?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? YOU CAN'T KIDNAP ME!" He yelled immediately, hitting me over and over feebly.

"My family will have search parties out as soon as possible! You better give up now bastard." He hissed at me but shrunk back to look at the chafing left by the ropes.

"Fucking rope burn, don't you have anything more fucking comfortable?!" He yelled, trying to cover his bare chest.

"I'm sorry being kidnapped wasn't comfortable mi amigo." I said sarcastically.

"You recognize me?" I added, hanging my head,

"Yes sir." I muttered, jogging his memory. Lovino gaped,

"You! You're the one who spilt wine on me!" He worked himself back up into a yell, cursing at me.

"Calm down amigo let's get you a shirt." I pushed the boy to sit on my bunk, and turned to fish through my closet, finally coming away with a light white blouse that likely wouldn't fit his small frame.

"No way in hell bastard." Lovino said, crossing his arms and turning up his nose.

"Well, this is the smallest shirt I have, but you know you could always go without, I wouldn't mind." I finished with a wink. I laughed at his expression as he grabbed the shirt out of my hands, and yanked it over his head.

"Fucking pervert." He muttered as I lead him back out of my cabin.

Minutes later, I had shown Lovino to his cabin and was now explaining the situation to Gil and Liz, my first and second mates.

"I don't understand why he's here." Elizaveta asked in an annoyed tone. Gilbert prodded her arm,

"Why you being so un-awesome Liz? C'mon it'll be fun!" She looked to me expectantly,

"He is Lovino Vargas, a little rich snob. I brought him here because I'm curious about him, and I think he would be an interesting addition to the crew in time." I shrugged.

"Nothing more to it I guess." Laughing I fist bumped Gil and smiled at Liz,

"When we're safely away, can you assemble the crew to meet him?" Elizaveta nodded,

"Sure Antonio."

**A/N**

**We're back! This is my first try at a Hetalia Spamano fic, I hope you like it and i promise the story will get better! **


	2. Chapter 2

Elizaveta's POV

"I just don't understand why he couldn't have planned this earlier, or warned us, or something!" I said to Gil as we walked from our captain's cabin.

"Ja," The albino agreed,

"It isn't like him; I would guess it was a spur of the moment decision." He stopped a moment before adding,

"Unawesome." Gilbert wandered away to help Hercules at the wheel, and I continued to lash some ropes to the mast, and then ran to help my fellow crewmates.

Moments later we were out of harbor and onto the ocean, we continued out a while before I went and rounded up the crew.

Feliciano's POV

"Nonno? Have you seen Lovi?" I asked as I bounced on the balls of my feet, looking around and above people.

"No I haven't, don't worry about it, there was a little accident with a server, and he probably went to bed." Nonno turned and placed his empty wine glass on a passing server's tray, who in turn thanked him before walking away.

"Speaking of which, aren't you tired Feli?" He inquired, turning back to look at me.

"Ve~ yes I was, that's why I was trying to find him. Thanks anyways! Goodnight!" I smiled and waved happily, hugging the older man.

"Goodnight." Nonno replied with a laugh. I excitedly bounced away to say my goodnights, to all the important people. I weaved my way through people and stopped by the fountain,

"Ve~ Goodnight everybody!" I smiled as they laughed and waved, and then bounded back across to the bridge. I skipped across and up the grounds, before quietly opening the doors and sneaking across the ground floor. The last thing I wanted was to wake Lovino up! I snuck into my room and closed the door, changed into my pajamas and crawled into my bed,

"Goodnight fishies!" I said to my brightly colored array of fish,

"Sleep well!" I added, before pulling my purple duvet up to my chin and clapping to turn out the lights, falling asleep almost instantly.

Lovino's POV

"I don't want to meet your stupid crew." I growled.

"C'mon, they all want to meet you!" The bastard continued to try and persuade me.

"No." I crossed my arms and turned my nose up. Before I heard a chuckle and suddenly I was lifted up over his shoulder again.

"Gah! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and hit him as he carried me out of my cabin and back onto the deck, finally setting me down on the wood.

"Jerk." I muttered before turning to the crew.

"Antonio! Introduce us first! We're the most awesome!" I turned to see the albino bastard coming straight for us, followed by a blonde with a sneaky expression.

"Okay! This is Gilbert and Francis." Antonio said laughing, so that was his name... Gilbert had silver hair and red eyes, and always seemed to be smirking; Francis had a perverted grin, shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Bonjour!" Francis smiled,

"French bastard." I muttered,

"Ja! I'm awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed and I just scoffed in answer. Next a group of five, similar looking men walked up.

"Us next!" An exuberant blonde piped up. Antonio smiled,

"Lovino, this is Tino, Berwald, Matthias, Lukas, and Emil." He pointed to each of them in turn. The exuberant one, Tino, had blonde hair and brown eyes. Berwald, the tall quiet one, also had blonde hair, but blue eyes and glasses. Matthias religiously sipped from a flask and grinned at me, he had wild blonde hair that stuck up in multiple directions, and blue eyes. Lukas, had a surly expression, was also blonde, with purple eyes and a recognizable cross hair clip. Last was Emil, he seemed like the odd one of the bunch, with an almost scowl painting his features, silver hair and blue eyes. Berwald, Lukas, and Emil nodded at me. Matthias grinned devilishly at me and offered his flask, which I turned down. Tino waved excitedly and smiled, actually reminding me a bit of my own brother. The five of them walked away and the only three girls on board came up, followed closely by a protective looking boy.

"This is, Natalya, Lilli, Elizaveta, and Vash." Antonio grinned; laughing at Vash's scowling face. Vash stood very closely behind Lilli, and they looked related, both of them had chin length blonde hair and green eyes. Lilli's were wider and more blue-ish green, whereas Vash's were emerald and piercing. Elizaveta smiled openly at me, she had long brown hair and green eyes as well. Natalya stood with a stony expression, dirty blonde hair and purple eyes. Lilli tugged on her arm and the four of them wandered off.

"The one sleeping at the wheel is Hercules, and our medic is Kiku. He is down below at the moment." Antonio mentioned quietly before raising his voice again when a loud blond walked up.

"Last but not least! This is Alfred and Matthew." Antonio snapped me back to the last two men coming towards us. Alfred loudly shook my hand and blabbed about; well I'm not actually sure what about. Matthew stood back a ways and shyly waved at me, these two must be brothers as well. They both had dirty blonde hair, Matthew with purple eyes, and Alfred with blue. Eventually Matthew pulled Alfred away from me and wandered off to where Gilbert and Francis stood. I crossed my arms and looked up and Antonio.

"Are we done here?" I asked impatiently, which made him laugh.

"Introductions yes! But now I have to show you around the ship!" He grinned and pulled me away again.

"The ship has two large cabins, for the boys to split up in, and five individual cabins, one for each of the ladies." He chuckled,

"One for guests, you of course, and one for me!" He said happily, pulling me down along. Our boots thumped on the wooden ground, as we passed rooms; "This is the mess hall, kitchen, training room, medical room..." Antonio pointed out as we passed each room. I peered into each one as we passed, at the kitchen my stomach growled. I realized I hadn't eaten in nearly four hours, I never go that long.

"Are you hungry?" A curious Antonio asked,

"Yes..." I mumbled, before quickly amending,

"I-I mean of course not! Why would you even bother asking! I'm not eating your stinking pirate food!" I laughed unconvincingly.

"Well suit yourself! Francis makes the best meals a man could ask for!" Antonio shrugged, beginning back up the way we came.

"Wait," I stopped him, eyes to the floor.

"Can he make pasta?" I asked quietly, Antonio laughed,

"Don't laugh at me bastard!" I yelled bringing my eyes up to meet his again.

"I'm sorry! I was just laughing because of course he makes pasta!" Antonio smiled at me,

"The crew hasn't eaten yet, I could ask him to make some for dinner tonight?" He asked shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

"Um," I desperately wanted pasta, but I couldn't let the bastard know that.

"Yeah sure whatever." I muttered, grumpily looking away.

"Wonderful! I'll let him know for you Lovi!" The older man grinned and started to lead me back up to where the cabins were.

"DON'T CALL ME LOVI BASTARD!" I yelled, startling him, "Awe come o-"

"NO! ITS LO-VI-NO!" I cut him off, angrily crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"Lo-vi-no." I repeated,

"Okay, Lovino." Antonio said quickly, and led me upstairs to find Francis.

A/N

I realized i forgot to double space this... But i dont feel like fixing it, anyways thanks for reading and reviewing! Thank you hummingbird98 for reviewing!

Sorry i haven't updated in a while, i have a bad memory and forgot... Heres the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

*Time skip, two days.*

Feliciano's POV

"NONNO! NONNO WAKE UP LOVI'S MISSING!" I screamed as I thundered up the stairs to my grandfather's room. Bursting through his doors and startling him upright,

"Wha?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Tears poured down my face as I began wailing about what I had just discovered.

"The day after the party Lovi didn't come out of his room, you said there had been an accident so I figured he was still upset and I didn't go check on him. Today a maid went into his room to clean and told me he wasn't there! I checked the whole house and even ran around the town trying to find him! But he's gone and it's entirely my fault!" I finished, sobbing. Nonno's eyes widened and he picked up the phone of his bedside table.

"Go look all over again, take some servants. I'll call the police." He began dialing as I nodded and ran out, assembling a group we went out and began a search.

"He isn't anywhere Nonno!" I panted as I ran back into the house, surprised to find my grandpa talking to another man. He was tall and sturdy, extremely strong looking with slicked back blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

"Thank you Feli," Nonno said, turning and gesturing to the man with him,

"This is the head investigator for kidnapping." He said, the blonde cut him off,

"May I introduce myself?" He asked politely, Nonno nodded and stepped back,

"Hello, my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Emil's POV

"Go away damn it." I muttered under my breath, Matthias apparently not hearing me. He continued to bug me to drink with him.

"NO!" I yelled at him, swatting his hand, and flask, away from my face.

"I'm not getting drunk! Go bug Lukas!" I stood and walked away,

"Good idea!" Matthias yelled as I retreated, I shook my head and wandered down the hallway to my cabin. Relaxing and letting my guard down. I reached my door and turned slightly to see Lilli smiling at me, damn! I yelled at myself before rushing into the room before she could see my blush. I should have waited before I put my guard down and letting my emotions show, Lilli just saw that! I groaned as I flopped down on my bed, why am I such an idiot!

I lay there for a while before the dinner bell rang. Good, I was starving. I stood and walked back out and down to the mess hall, Lovino was sitting there with Toni, odd, I didn't expect him to be here so soon! I guess it had been two days… Maybe he had already been down here? I haven't had dinner the same times as the rest thanks to my late night turn in the crow's nest. Oh well.

I joined the line for food and grabbed a plate, helping myself to the delicious meal in front of me. As I finished loading up, I turned to the room to find a table, not at all surprised to see Matthias waving at me drunkenly. Definitely not sitting there. I turned around, looking for another option. Most of the tables were full, or had people I didn't want to sit with, and soon I had it narrowed down to two, the table with the rest of my brothers, or the one with Natalya, Lilli, Vash and Kiku. Thanks to that awkward moment with Lilli earlier, I unhappily took my place between Berwald and Lukas.

Feliciano's POV

"Ve~ Hi there Mister Ludwig! Can I call you Ludwig?!" I asked, happily distracted from the current crises momentarily.

"Ja, sure I don't care. You are?" He asked indifferently,

"I'm Feliciano! Oh but because my name is so long, you can just call me Feli!" I grinned as an awkward smile slowly appeared on Ludwig's face.

"Feli? Could you show me to Lovino's room?" He asked me,

"Ve~ of course! He is my brother!" I hopped up the stairs, not bothering to make sure he was following me. I stopped at the end of the hall and waited for him to catch up.

"This is it!" I said, gesturing to the door. Ludwig nodded and cautiously opened the door, entered, and began to look around.

"From the looks of things untouched, I would say he's been gone about two days." He muttered, half to himself, half to us. I began to cry again.

"I'm sorry! I didn't check the first day and only realized he was missing today!" I honestly felt horrible as I explained this to the policeman.

"Ja, it's okay, don't cry." He said stiffly, leading the way back down stairs. I calmed down immediately; a smile replaced my frown as I followed him. When we reached the bottom he pulled out his phone,

"I want three search parties around the town, if you find any leads, call immediately." He flipped it shut and turned to us.

"Feli you said he was nowhere around town?" I shook my head sadly.

"Then we have to find where he left to."

A/N

Here's another chapter because i felt bad for not updating in so long! More coming soon thanks for reading!


End file.
